Starclan Lives
by Nikonkey
Summary: The battle with the Dark Forest is over. But what if there is an old evil rising once again. Starclan is ready this time. They have Living Starclan. Taking kits from each clan may sound harsh, but it's to protect the clans. Meet the crippled apprentices of Living Starclan, the fierce warriors of starclan and the wise leaders. PLease read. It's actually very good. I suck at summarys
1. Taken for peace

I don't own warriors, just the plot and some cats.

* * *

Starclan Lives

Since the great battle ended Starclan has demanded that every leaf-bare a kit from each clan was to be chosen by Lionheart, Russetfur, Oakheart, and Deadfoot. No one knows the reason why, all they know is that they are never seen again. The kit's mother leads the kit to Moonpool and drops the kit next to the water. It causes great grief but there is no objection.

Breezelight POV

As I walked up the path to Moonpool, with Jaysong, Mistywing, and Nightwhisper I wondered why Starclan would want kits. I didn't want to give my little Hopkit up. Jaysong had her kit Juniperkit, who was born without a tail. Mistywing's kit, Lightkit was born with an extra claw on each paw. Lastly Nightwhisper's kit, Owlkit was born without an eye. I wondered why all the kits had defects. But I did as I was told and set Hopkit down as gently as I could next to Moonpool. Then I ran back towards Thunderclan territory because I couldn't bear to see my little Hopkit without his mother.

Hopkit's POV

Oh, yay, we're going to see Moonpool. Mommy Breezelight seemed sad though. I was set down by what I think was Moonpool and then Breezelight ran away. I saw Juniperkit, Lightkit, and Owlkit sitting near me also motherless. Then there was a shower of sparks. A cat appeared where the sparks were and said," Hi, kits! I'm Sparklily. You have been chosen for Starclan. You will not be dead though. We have a clan right behind Moonpool. We don't have to patrol boarders because the other clans don't know we exist. We are a clan that Starclan has made to train apprentices into warriors. We have a big clan because we have at least 4 kits every year. You are this year's 4 kits. You see, Starclan made this clan to be fierce warriors, and experienced hunters so if anything like the Dark Forest happens again, we are prepared."

We followed her into a mossy hollow. There seemed to be a camp. Not as great as Thunderclan's camp but okay. The nests were made of moss and we could see kits younger than us that were peeking out of what I think is the nursery. Sparklily went up to talk to a cat, and soon the cat jumped up onto a branch on a tall tree that seemed to have a den in the bottom by the roots.

"Attention, Starclan, we have our four kits. But they won't be kits for long. Juniperkit, Owlkit, Lightkit, and Hopkit please stand at the base of the tree." We walked over to the base of the tree still confused. "May these kits now be recognized as Juniperpaw, Owlpaw, Lightpaw, and Hoppaw. Your mentor Juniperpaw will be Dapplestripe. Owlpaw, your mentor will be Meadowleap. Nettlespeed, you will mentor Lightpaw. Hoppaw, your mentor is Cloudspots. Mentors you know what to do. Clan meeting dismissed."

We followed our mentors to a hollow in the forest. This place seemed to be like a mini version of the clan's territory. Once we sat down in the hollow, Dapplestripe seemed to be day dreaming. Then she spoke," You have been chosen for Starclan. The reason why will be explained in a story. Many moons ago there was a great battle. It was dead Starclan (, and the clans) vs the Dark Forest. Many cats died and we want to prevent that from happening. After the battle, dead Starclan decided to create a living clan to protect the clans if a new evil should arrive. They demanded that one kit from each clan, chosen by dead Starclan must be at Moonpool by moon-high the 2nd full moon of every leaf-bare. These kits are chosen by Lionheart, Russetfur, Oakheart, and Deadfoot. The clan cats think that you are sacrificed for peace. Really you are raised for peace. Our territory is a mini model of the clan territory except our camp is there instead of the fourtrees. Any questions?"

There was a long silence. Then Juniperpaw asked innocently," Why choose us?"

Dapplestripe was going to answer but Cloudspots beat her to it. With Dapplestripe scowling at her Cloudspots said," Because you have flaws. We will build you up to use them. Starclan will decide when you are ready to become a warrior and they will let you choose your warrior name in your sleep. Then they will make your defects disappear. That is how we know you have your warrior name. Ok?"

Nettlespeed then spoke for the first time with a somewhat squeaky voice," Now that you know why you have here please spend the rest in your already made nest and you have the next day to learn every cat in camp. Once you know every cat, you will begin training." We started to walk away but Nettlespeed continued. "I will tell you the leader, deputy, and medicine cat so you don't disturb them. The medicine cat is Honeywhisker, the leader is Moonstar, and our deputy is Poppysplash. If you have time please also try to learn the warrior code. Dismissed."

We walked away where a cat about 8 moons with a missing tail said, "I'm Sagepaw. Let me show you around camp." She showed us around quickly and then we all went to the apprentice den and fell asleep fast in our already made nests.

I woke up confused. Where was Breezelight? Then I remembered I was in Starclan. I decided to see if Juniperkit would like to see camp with me. I padded over to her nest but then Sagepaw whispered," You might want to let her sleep. You guys had a long day. I'll help you meet everyone **AND** learn the warrior code." I followed her out of the den but I had a pit in my stomach. I think she likes me. But I can't be with her! I like another she-cat.

Juniperpaw.

* * *

Allegiances

(The other clans will be the same besides things; they won't be mentioned **much** so I'm not going to put them in the allegiances. Too much work, plus I jammed my finger today so, I'm typing with one hand. For the other clans I'll put the leaders, deputies, and med cats. Just saying the time that passed is the time for 2-3 leaders, one clan to die.)

**Starclan (living)**

**Leader**- Moonstar

**Deputy**- Poppysplash

**Medicine Cat**- Honeywhisker

**Warriors**;

Dapplestripe, apprentice Juniperpaw

Nettlespeed, apprentice Lightpaw

Cloudspots, apprentice Hoppaw

Meadowleap, apprentice Owlpaw

Sparklily

Riverslip

Pebblestorm

Frostysun, apprentice Doepaw

Waveheart

Heatblaze

Littlesun, apprentice Sagepaw

Redbelly

Blackray

Crowflight

Kestrelhill

Marshstep

Brunettail, apprentice Tinypaw

**Apprentices**;

Sagepaw

Owlpaw

Hoppaw

Lightpaw

Juniperpaw

Doepaw

Tinypaw

**Queens;**

Blossomtail, mate Waveheart

Cherryflight, mate Marshstep

Deerleap, mate unknown, just moved into the nursery

**Kits;**

Tulipkit, kit of Blossomtail

Rosekit, kit of Blossomtail

Lilykit, kit of Blossomtail

Marigoldkit, kit of Blossomtail

Applekit, kit of Cherryflight

Plumkit, kit of Cherryflight

**Elders;**

Goldenlily

Tawnyweb

Graytiger

**Thunderclan**

**Leader- **Tigerstar, (Tigerheart switched to Thunderclan for Dovewing)

**Deputy- **Fireblaze

**Medicine Cat**- Larchsong

**Windclan**

**Leader-** Whitestar (formerly Whitetail. Went from Onestar, Ashstar, Whitestar)

**Deputy- **Crowpool

**Medicine Cat-** Heatherflight

**Shadowclan**

**Leader-** Dawnstar

**Deputy- **Pinefoot

**Medicine Cat-** Shadowsong

**Riverclan**

**Leader** - Primrosestar

**Deputy**- Reedpelt

**Medicine Cat**- Pebbleshine

* * *

This was just an idea that came to me. If you want descriptions tell me. Anyways please review it. I'm not sure it's good. If you like it check out my other story SKYCLAN'S RETURN. Don't look at Servantclan, until I put up the 2nd chapter probably before the end of July.

Please R&R!

~Nikonkey out!


	2. Work, Love, Death, and upcoming Blood

** I don't own warriors, just the plot of the story and SOME characters. Please Please Please Please Review.**

* * *

Narrator POV

Hoppaw, Juniperpaw, Owlpaw, and Lightpaw were all tired, even after just one day, as an apprentice. We had been battle training EVERYDAY!

Everyday, they went to the medicine cats den with slightly bloody gashes, or ripped claws. Every night, Hoppaw thought about Juniperpaw and Sagepaw. Juniperpaw made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but he didn't want to break Sagepaw's heat.

Juniperpaw's POV

"Wake up Juniperpaw!" Lightpaw said in my ear. "We're battle training today." I woke up still groggy and followed her out of the den. The met in the battle pit, which was a deep hole with sides with a curving slope to the bottom.

When we arrived at the battle pit Nettlespeed said," You guys took long enough." After we both apologized to him he continued, "Today we will learn Thunderclan styles of fighting. Yesterday we learned Windclan styles of fighting. First we'll teach you guys to fight Thunderclan style."

First we went over the duck and roll. I realized Thunderclan used all types, Riverclan used the water, Shadowclan was cheap and used the trees and darkness, and Windclan used speed. I always lost to Lightpaw, because she had more claws, and sometimes I fell on my hind because I was tail less. I can't wait till I'm a warrior.

When we finally finished, Dapplestripe said she had a great idea. "We're going to have a contest. Whoever catches the most prey by sun-set, gets to choose what we do tomorrow. Ready?"

With determination in our eyes, we nodded and then we were off.

I headed towards the Sky Oak and heard a vole nibbling on a beech nut. I crept up quietly, making sure my tail didn't bush on anything. I soon pounced and there was a squeak of pain and then the vole fell limp. I buried my catch and pricked my ears. I heard a mouse a few fox-lengths away. A padded closer to it, looked around and saw a hawk, circling the mouse. The hawk started to dive, at a rapid speed. I made a split second decision: I'm going to catch that hawk, no matter what. The hawk was a mouse length away from the mouse, flying swiftly and silently. The hawk stretched him talons at the mouse and then I pounced. The hawk started to aim for me with its beak and talons. I started to claw his wings and soon I had it pinned down. Soon I beat the hawk and it hung limply from my jaws.

I stared up and the sun was beginning to set. I look around quickly for some more prey. I soon found a rabbit nibbling on a shoot at the edge of the forest. I headed over slowly crouching. The rabbit soon sat up, ears erect. I pounced with the rabbit oblivious to me until it was too late. I looked up from my limp rabbit to see that it was almost sun-set. I started to pad back to camp after digging up my hawk and vole. On my way back I saw a mouse and dropping my prey, I messily pounced desperate to catch it. It saw me but it was too late. I picked up the limp mouse and the rest of my prey and started to pad faster to camp.

I made it just in time. I saw Lightpaw padding toward me with a vole and three mice. As Lightpaw and my mentor padded over I was shining with pride. I caught a hawk!

We were dismissed to grab prey and then head over to the den. We soon headed to sleep tired from hunting.

Breezelight's POV

Fireblaze had dismissed me from patrols to grieve. I missed my Hopkit so much. Leaving him there was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I looked up and realized it was dusk. I started up at the millions of stars and wondered which one was Hopkit. I want to see Hopkit so bad. I miss him. His twisted paw and his brownish pelt. But what I missed most of all was his big heart and sweetness that seemed to shine. His happiness was contagious and always made me smile. I needed to see him. I walked over to Fireblaze and said," Fireblaze, I'm going to take a walk." He gave me a dismissive ok and I started to pad away. I was going on a walk but it would be a walk I'd never return from. I walked through Thunderclan territory, trying to soak in everything. My steps seemed as light as air at the prospect of seeing Hopkit. I walked slowly, savoring the smells and sight for they would be the last things I saw and smelled before I arrived in Starclan.

I felt as though I should join Starclan will a full stomach, since I hadn't eaten since dawn. I swiftly pounced on a mouse and a vole. I swiftly ate the fresh-kill and continued my journey to Moonpool.

When I arrived at Moonpool I started contemplating how I should commit suicide. I decided to just walk into the water and drown.

I peered into the water slightly scared by happy, with a twinge of anger for going to Starclan when they were the ones who killed my Hopkit. But still I pushed down my feelings and padded into Moonpool.

Minutes had passed but I will still alive, but I sensed my time would be over soon. I closed my eyes and waited for Starclan to come get me. All of a sudden my eyes snapped open.

There was a swirl of stars that made me feel as relaxed and as carefree as a kit. Then I saw darkness and before I knew it I blacked out.

* * *

** You've gotta love cliff hangers. Or at least the writer does. The readers are usually annoyed. But I've got a pretty good idea that I think will work well. I have an evil mind so rest assured it will be evil. R&R!**

** ~Nikonkey out!**


End file.
